The Guide in the Darkness
by CosmicHorse
Summary: As the darkness closes in, a lone figure protects the survivors of the crashed crew. She doesn't speak much and doesn't even seem human. Along the way, Riddick finds himself drawn to this woman who responds to the name Guide. Somehow, some way, he plans to get at least him and her off that rock in relatively one piece. But she is holding something from the group. Riddick x OC
1. Chapter 1

Guide In The Darkness

Start: 3/14/2012 Finish: 3/18/2012

Summary: As the darkness closes in, a lone figure protects the survivors of the crashed crew. The young woman doesn't speak much and doesn't even seem human. However, she convinces them to trust her to protect them from the biraptors. Along the way, Riddick finds himself drawn to this woman who responds to the name Guide. Somehow, some way, he plans to get at least him and her off that rock in relatively one piece. But Guide is holding something from the group, something that could either kill them all or end up saving them... At her death. Riddick x OC

Author's Note: So, I'm going to try and keep Riddick as badass as possible but there are bound to be some OOC moments due to certain influences. I'm also going off of Script-O-Rama, tail end of the actual movie, and other FanFictions I have read in my pursuit for Riddick-ness. Please, be nice to me, since I have a tendency to completely change badass characters into pansies. I really don't mean to but it is hard to write a character that isn't my own.

Chapter 1 ~ Crash

A slight framed woman watched as a ship came crashing down to her planet. Her palely light blue eyes, framed in a brown fabric with eye slits just showing her pupils, watched the entire thing and she began to move. Under her eyes, her pale skin was marred a sickly burned flesh colored scar. The scar was like a three spire castle, two short spires bookended the larger one. The two small ones touched the edge of her cheek bones while the larger on reached mid-cheek. She moved low to the ground, her bone spear gripped tightly in her hand. A pair of bone blades was strapped to her back as she moved over the desolate land. Her wild, unkempt hair was pulled back by a leather chord but still some hung in her face. The only thought that ran through her mind was 'Fresh meat.'

She moved closer to the wreck and lingered around the graveyard. A male came out of the wreck, dragging a body. He dug a hole and buried the body. Re-entering the wreck, the woman tried to see when he would exit again. Instead, a large male came slinking out of the hole. Her sharp eyes saw his features clearly. The male was a strong looking specimen and moved with a liquid agility. His skin was tanned and hairless. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black eye coverings. He quickly disappeared from her view, but she knew that he wouldn't go far.

Next, a group of beings appeared from the wreck, males and females. They set off towards the graveyard. The woman lingered, concealing herself behind the ribs of a huge creature. The band moved towards her location. The first single male returned again, with another body. The band was literally on top of the woman before she dropped down behind them and scurried off again. She could smell them close by. She thought of following the group but thought it better to keep near the single male burying the bodies. They were around.

When the group of beings left, she could hear them slithering around near the burial ground. The male began to dig but was dragged into a tunnel, screaming loudly and spilling blood everywhere. The woman moved fast but she was too late. They had taken him. She lingered at the hole before crouching down near it. She could sense the other male approach. She didn't move, just gripped her spear tighter, ready for any move.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her, like he knew who she was.

She shrugged before straightening up. The group approached and the male ran. Another male pursued him. The woman didn't move away from the hole. "What the hell happened? Who the hell are you?" a female questioned her, clearly the leader.

The woman pointed towards the hole with her spear . . . and clicked. The leader furrowed her brows in questioning. The pursuing male returned with the larger male in bindings. A female lashed out towards the large male, but the woman moved to block her. She spoke quietly, "Not fight amongst self."

The woman jerked her head towards the wreck. "Safer there. They come after sun sets." She said, waiting for the group moved.

They mutely moved off, the larger male being dragged by the pursuing male. The woman followed them, covering them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Scent

The leader questioned the strange woman.

"Who are you?" she asked, the woman lingering in the shadows.

"I. . . I not know. . ." she replied, her voice quiet. "Who you?"

"Carolyn Fry." The leader replied.

"Abu al-Walid but I am called Imam." the darker skinned man introduced himself.

The three young males also introduced themselves. They were traveling with Imam to New Mecca.

"I'm Jack." The single young male said, his eagerness radiating off him... or her.

The woman could tell the female was trying to conceal her sexuality behind the disguise as a male. But the woman could smell the difference.

"Paris P. Ogilvie" a shaking looking man said.

"Sharon Montgomery" the attacking female said, "Call me Shazza."

"William J. Johns." The pursuing male said, and the woman instantly felt an instant distrust towards him.

The woman's eyes shifted to the chained large male. "That's Riddick, a murderer and convict."

His goggles had been removed and the woman could see his eyes clearly now. They were shiny colored. Their eyes met for a moment and the woman bit her teeth together in a chomping fashion. She only did this once before slowly removing her mask, her eyes fighting against the light. They had similar eyes, but unlike his, her's adapted to the light fast.

"Do you know what got Zeke?" Shazza asked the woman.

"Something far worse than me." Riddick said.

"Something far worse than anything you see before." The woman replied, her answer stronger than her voice. "They come at night, every so often, where the light not touch them. They kill all . . . they eat all. Safe in light, death in darkness."

"There's a ship at the settlement. We should try to leave . . . and soon." Shazza said.

"Let's get going." Fry said, motioning for the entire group to start moving.

"What about him?" someone asked.

"I'll talk to him." Fry said, walking towards Riddick.

Jack also scampered after her but returned quickly. Fry returned a moment later. Then Johns went to Riddick. Riddick returned first, walking past the woman. Their eyes meet again but Riddick pulled his goggles over his eyes, breaking the contact.

They moved off but the woman remained in the wreck. "Do any of you know the way back?" Jack asked.

The woman suddenly appeared behind them and began to walk away from them. "Settlement this way." She said, throwing her words over her shoulder as she walked.

She tied her mask back on. They followed the woman. "We should call you Guide." Jack called to the woman.

She faltered a step. "Guide?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know this planet better than anyone of us here." Jack said.

The woman nodded and solemnly said, "This my home." before pressing on.

They made it to the settlement and began repairs upon the skiff. "Nothing we can't repair - so long as the electrical adapts." Fry said, overlooking the skiff.

"Not a star-jumper." Shazza said.

"Doesn't need to be. Use this to get back up to the Sol-Track Shipping Lanes, stick out a thumb. You'll get picked up. Right?" Riddick offered, staying off to the side.

Guide also lingered on top of the ship, her eyes gliding over the barren land but saw how Fry looked from Riddick to Johns. A mental thought crossed from Fry to Johns "How did he know that?" Fry quickly brushed Riddick's comments with, "Little help here?"

The group muscled the power cell aboard. Riddick started to follow, but Johns blocked his advance. "Check those containers for me. See what we can patch wings with." Johns said to Riddick, lording over him.

Riddick moved off. Guide dropped to the ground and followed him. He quickly sensed her. "You following me?" he said, turning to face her.

"Not safe alone." She said, drawing closer to him.

"You're not scared of me?" he asked, skeptical.

"Why I scared of you? I know something much worse than anything you did or do." She said, pressing a small shive into his hand.

He gave her a strange look. She chomped her teeth once before looking through the containers and pulling some things down for material. She threaded her spear on top of the bone swords and gathered the materials up. Guide proceeded past Riddick, but his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. "None of us are going to make it. . . Are we?" he asked.

"I make it . . . you make it. . . Them? . . That is the question." She said, dropping the materials and got very close, so close that he could see her eyes behind the slits.

Riddick released her and inhaled her scent. She smelled of dust, sweat, and . . . death? For some reason, her scent was intoxicating to him. Guide also inhaled his own scent: darkness, blood, and hard work. Riddick's eyes dropped down to her lips as they drew even closer. She very lightly pressed her soft lips against his but then sharply drew away. Guide gathered the materials and proceeded to the skiff, leaving Riddick alone. She was drawn to him, but she had been alone most of her life and didn't know how to respond to her feelings.

"Hey Guide, have you seen Riddick?" Johns asked upon her return.

Guide dumped her materials, drew her spear and launched herself to the nearest building. Johns watched her go. There was no denying that the woman was attractive, but something just seemed off about her. Maybe it was the teeth chomping or her superhuman physical abilities or the fact that she actually lived on this planet long enough to call it home. Either way, he would have to keep an eye on her as well as Riddick.

Johns went to the containers and saw Riddick removing some windblown trash from a door side sign. It read "Coring Room."

"Missin' the party. C'mon." Johns called, treating Riddick like a dog.

Riddick waited a moment after Johns moved off. He pulled a worn tarp off, revealing Jack. Riddick smirked and in a mocking fashion, mimicked Johns with, "Missin' the party. C'mon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Light

Guide lingered on the fringe of the group as murky water was passed around. She noted that Riddick got the last of the water. Jack offered her some, but Guide pulled out a small leather canteen. "You had water this entire time?" Jack screeched, drawing attention.

Guide took a swig of the canteen and spat it into the offered glass, turning the slightly murky water a bright blue. Jack jumped back, dropping the glass. "Not water." Guide said, taking another swig, this time swallowing the strange liquid.

"...and for this, our gift of drink, we give thanks in the name of our Prophet, Muhammad, peace be upon him, and to our Lord, Jesus Christ of Nazareth, and to his father, Allah the Compassionate and the Merciful." Imam prayed before the water was drunk.

"Perhaps we should toast our hosts. Who were these people, anyway? Miners?" Paris asked, sipping his water.

"Looks like geologists. Advance team, moves around from rock to rock." Shazza said, glancing at Guide.

"What do you know?" Fry asked Guide.

"Before my life here." Guide said, taking another drink from her canteen.

"You mean that you haven't always lived here?" Imam asked.

Guide fell silent. "Clearly she don't wanna talk about it." Riddick came to her defense.

She glanced to him and raised her canteen in thanks. He had drowned his glass already and slowly crossed to her. She poured a bit of liquid into the glass, revealing it to be a light navy blue. Riddick tipped it back and the liquid tasted bitter. While the other continued their conversation, Riddick asked, "What's this stuff?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" Guide asked, corking the canteen.

Riddick smirked and joined back into the main conversation. "But why did they leave their ship?" Jack asked.

There was a pause in the conversation as no one wanted to answer. That's when Guide noticed an unspoken glass of water. Fear ripped through her as her sharp ears picked up a fluttering sound from a building. She silently moved off, replacing her spear in hand with her swords.

"Well, just a skiff. Disposable, really." Johns replied.

"Like an emergency life-raft, right?" Paris asked.

Shazza took that question. "Sure. Coulda had a real drop-ship take them off-planet. Long gone.

"Didn't leave, these people. Whatever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." Riddick said, noting Guide's leaving. "What, you don't really think they left with their clothes on the lines? Photos on the walls?"

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know." Shazza retorted.

"I know you don't uncrate your emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency." Riddick retorted.

"He's fucking right!" Jack chirped up.

There were words for him to watch his mouth. Then Imam said, "Has anyone seen the young one? Ali?"

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" Riddick asked, "That's the way that Guide went."

Just then a scream ripped through the silence followed by a bloody war cry. The entire group ran to the Coring Room. Johns blew open the doors and Imam shouldered him aside. He saw Guide standing in the otherwise empty room, her chest heaving, her bone blades dripping with something and nicks all over her skin. "Where is Ali?" Imam asked.

Guide lowered the blades and motioned towards the door. The group moved off to the side room. The doors were opened by Imam and a group of bat like things flew out and into a cellar. What they left behind was the body of Ali, his face eaten off. Riddick came up behind Guide just as she replaced her now clean blades. "What the hell happened?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Guide just fell into a heap, drawing attention from the others. "I try to save him. . . I try. . ." she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks as she curled into a ball, her forehead touching the floor.

In an act of unusual character, Riddick touched her arm, earning her flinging her arms around his neck and burying her head into his neck. "I try. . ." she whispered.

"I know Guide. I know." Riddick said, placing an arm on her back, pulling her closer.

Jack had taken Guide away from the Coring Room. "What got Ali?' he asked.

"They did, the smaller ones." Guide said, her voice silent.

"Well, we've figured out that we need to get moving. . . before the sun sets." Fry said, returning to the skiff with Johns, Riddick, and Shazza.

Riddick and Guide's eyes met again as the group walked off. He offered her a hand. She tentatively accepted. "I sorry for before." Guide said to Riddick.

"You've lived alone for most of your life. It's understandable that you can only figure out how to defend yourself rather than two people." He said, his voice quiet and surprisingly gentle in tone.

Riddick climbed into the sand cat and hauled Guide up behind him. Just as they drove away, Riddick pulled Johns up onto the sand cat. The sand-cat reached the crash ship. Everyone leapt off. Paris

stole a look at. . . The rising planet. It threatened to blot out suns, sky, and universe. They went directly to the power cells. Johns yanked the first power cell and started dragging it over the deck. Riddick yanked a second and third cell and, carrying both on his shoulder, passed Johns with a suck-my-ass grin. Johns shouldered his cell and stumbled after.

Shazza wheeled the sand-cat around, getting clearance between it and the ship. The Chrislams lashed a scrap-metal sled to the sand-cat. Riddick dropped the cells onto the sled, Johns followed. They were racing the eclipse and each other.

The sun began to set and Guide said, "We can't make it. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Sacrifice

Something started pouring from the spire-tops. Backlit by coronal light, it first seemed to be smoke or ash - but soon they realized these are living things, hatchlings squealed in sheer delight over their first nightfall.

"Jesus, how many can there..." Johns asked, no one in particular.

Guide moved in front of the group and ripped off her mask. Her eye narrowed as she heard Riddick say, "Beautiful."

They kept coming, filling the sky with thick waves. Mercifully, the hatchlings seemed to be moving away. But one wave cleaved away from another - and did a quick about-face.

"Just a suggestion, but perhaps we should flee." Paris said, booking it to an ejected cargo hold.

"Cargo hold, everyone in the cargo hold. Lesgo, lesgo, lesgo!" Fry commanded, making the group sprint to the hold.

They all ran, but Guide remained in place. She drew her blades, no one would die today. She glanced once behind her, to see Riddick and Shazza falling behind from the group. The flock came closer. Guide drew a blade slowly across her arm, making it bleed. The flock, after forcing Riddick and Shazza to the ground began to fly back towards Guide. "GUIDE!" she heard Jack yell.

The flock drew closer. Guide crouched down and let them consume her in their darkness. "Guide!" she heard Riddick call.

Her eyes snapped open and she shot up into the air, scattering the flock. As they began to regroup, Guide shouted, "GO!"

She turned and ran into the darkness, drawing the flock behind her. The last friendly sound she would hear for some time was Riddick, calling her name again. "I try." She whispered, turning to face her fears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Dark

"It's a fucking staircase! Go over it! GO OVER IT!" Riddick shouted, after they had entered the canyon.

The group had to steel themselves, and started climbing. But Jack, on all fours, discovered the corpses with her hands. Then, taking exception at being walked on. . . One "corpse" snapped at her. Jack recoiled sideways . . . And tumbled down the mound of corpses. She's was exposed.

"Jack!" Fry yelled.

Jack shook out of it and scrambled for the shield just as . . . a biraptor kamikazed onto the shield, its bone-blades piercing the metal . . . and nearly skewered Jack beneath. Caught in torchlight, steaming, the biraptor howled as it tried to rip free of the shield. Beneath, Jack hung on and took a thrashing. The biraptor tore clear, spun, pounced blindly at... Riddick, standing at light's edge. Stunningly, he caught the beast under its scythe blades, blunting the attack. The biraptor clicked madly at him. The biraptor reared back its head, ready to bisect Riddick with its skull-blade.

Before Riddick could respond, a familiar figure dropped down from the darkness and slammed a bone spear into the biraptor's neck, slicing the spinal cord. It fell down, dead. Riddick looked to the figure and a sense of relief flooded him. Drenched in blue blood, Guide took her spear from the neck with a sickening slurp.

Fry and Imam were stunned that Guide was still alive. Jack however, ran to the blood covered woman and wrapped her into a hug, ignorant to the blood on her clothes. "Did not know who he was fuckin' with." Riddick remarked, earning a smile for Guide.

"We thought you were dead. . ." Jack said.

"Followed you from Johns' death. Covered your ass." Guide remarked, removing Jack from her. "Will continue to cover ass. But move. Now."

The group carried on, running for their lives. But in the fight between Riddick, Guide and the biraptor, they had lost someone. The last boy.

"Suliman!" Imam yelled.

"No time!" Guide commanded just as a biraptor flew towards them.

With a sharp upper cut with her spear, she sliced the biraptor's neck, making it drop to the ground, dead. The canyon widened, opening up like some door to Heaven. The torches spat and sputtered and it began to rain."Oh, no. No, no, no..."

Riddick, who took the lead stopped and said, "So where the hell's God now, huh?"

Guide pulled Jack closer to her, nothing would touch the child. The group moved to the canyon side to regroup. "Riddick? How close?" Fry asked, seeing as Riddick was farther away from the wall and looking into the distance. "Tell me the settlement is right there! RIDDICK, PLEASE!"

"We can't make it." He said, his voice void of all emotion.

The sounds of the biraptors returned. "Here, hide here." Guide called to them. She had found a crevice in the wall.

"Inside." Riddick ordered.

They crawled into the crevice, Guide the last one in. Riddick grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into his lips. The kiss was rough and dirty, both tasting like biraptor blood. Riddick had tasted it before. Guide's canteen was filled with the stuff. "Keep them safe. I'll be back." He whispered into her ear after breaking the kiss.

"Come back Riddick." She replied, pecking his lips again.

"Call me Richard." He said, gently shoving her into the crevice.

By the glow from Riddick's light, they watched as he lifted the shield, muscling it over to the crevice, sealing them in.

"Why is he still out there?" Jack asked.

"Bring ship back. Take us all away." Guide replied, leaning against the wall.

Fry had Imam pour the remaining alcohol into her light. "He's not coming back. . . Is he?" Jack asked her.

Fry didn't reply. Instead, she asked Guide, "What happened to you?"

"Tell later, when the light drives them away." Guide replied, her eyes hidden in the shadows.

"Can you see in the dark?" Imam asked, noticing how she drew away from the light.

"Better than them." Guide replied.

Unbeknownst to the group, huddled around the sole light, Guide clenched her fist and drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes shut in pain, the bites and blood loss catching up to her. Something else also caused her pain. This had happened to her not very often . . . and it was something that she didn't want to expose to the group. As the last light began to die, biraptor wings could be heard from outside. Then, when the light went out, glow worms light the crevice in a bright blue light. To Fry's shock, Guide was gone.

"Where's Guide?" she asked, but no one knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Different

Riddick, much to his dismay, returned with Fry to the crevice. "Never had a doubt." Jack said, her face illuminated by the glow worms.

"Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick asked.

Everyone exited the crevice, but Riddick didn't move away. "Where's Guide?" he asked.

Fry shook her head. No one knew.

Protected by the meager light of two glow-worm bottles, the four remaining survivors headed out, Riddick in the lead. "Tighter, tighter. . ." he commanded.

They pressed tighter together. "Stop." Riddick said, dropping to one knee and peered around the corner.

"I don't hear –"Fry began but Riddick covered her mouth.

He could see that water had pooled at the base of the muddy rise. A biraptor drank there. "Doesn't see us...wait for it to leave..." Riddick said, under his breath.

But another biraptor landed to drink. Then another. Their backs were to the group, but the pool turned into a major gathering place. Soon they all could hear clicking above the rain. Their nightmare was far from over.

"Get behind me." Riddick said.

About a half-dozen biraptors shifted places at the pool. A slim gap appeared. Riddick took Fry's hand and so the group formed a chin. Riddick waited a minute before running between the gap, scattering the biraptors. However, the ground has gone soft and they all began to slip. A biraptor began to descend as Riddick yelled, "MOVE!"

The biraptor drew closer to Imam but another one intervened. It tackled the attacking biraptor out of the air, digging it's teeth into the neck, squirting blood everywhere. The others had run off but Riddick lingered. There was a familiar scent in the air. . . Guide. The second biraptor turned towards Riddick. Through his shine job, he could see that this biraptor wasn't like the rest. It had four legs instead of two and looked more like a human. "Guide . . ." he said, not even believing his own eyes.

The biraptor Guide chomped her teeth and swished her tail. "Get them safe. Get them away." She said, her voice gravelly and quiet.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

She roared, the sound sending him backwards. "GO NOW!" She roared at him as the other biraptors began to close in.

Riddick turned and ran to the ship. A biraptor cut him off, but Riddick stepped into its blind spot. Where the biraptor moved, so did Riddick. He managed to avoid being seen by it but another dropped down behind him, making the first see him as well.

"Captain..." Imam asked.

He wanted her to board the skiff. Fry gave waiting another beat, her eyes sweeping the dark rain. Terrible screams, both human and biraptor, rang through the darkness. Fry snatched the glow-worms off Imam's neck... And plunged into the darkness, homing in on the sounds until... A blade flashed in her face. She ducks and spots... Riddick. Bloody, muddy, he's down on his knees, still trying to fight off the shadow-beasts that swirl and slash all around him. Around them both. She got the light around his neck. Fry grabbed his armpits and tried to pull him up.

"C'mon, Riddick - said I'd die for them, not you." Fry said, urging Riddick up.

He got his feet under him. Gripping each other, they started moving, turning like dancers in a macabre waltz, hoping the predators couldn't fix on Riddick's blood. Something jolts them and all the clicking stops. They searched each other's eyes; someone was slashed from behind, slashed badly.

"Not for me..." Riddick said, his voice a stage whisper.

In an eye blink she's gone, ripped from his arms. There was no scream. No cry. No final words. Just... Blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Human

Riddick managed to get aboard the skiff and began to power it up. But he stopped. He didn't want to leave Guide behind. "Riddick, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

The biraptors began to close in. One landed on the windshield. Riddick could hear the other milling behind the ship. Just as he's about to gun the engines and burn the biraptors, Guide appeared on the windshield, killing the biraptor. Her eyes locked with Riddick's as she jerked her deformed head towards the door. He begins to lower it as Guide scurried over the skiff. "What are you doing?!" Jack screamed.

Riddick opened the door just far enough for a single biraptor to enter before slamming it shut. He gunned the engine and blasted towards space. "We couldn't leave yet. . . we didn't say good night."

The single biraptor screamed in agony as the lights came on. Jack leapt away from it. The biraptor twisted in pain and its skin seemed to pop away from its muscles. Then, it fell silent. "You let one in here!" Imam yelled.

Riddick turned on the auto pilot and raced the silent biraptor, its sharp features softening in the face of Guide. Her body was covered in blue blood and near her sternum, in the right side, a large, arrow head like wound trickled blood out. "Guide?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Damn." Riddick said, as her eyes found his.

She jerked up, doubled over in pain and stood, away from the group. "What the hell are you?" Riddick asked as she slumped against the wall.

Her eyes left his face and saw the stars. "I am not human." Guide said, her words drawn out in her pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Story

"Twenty one years ago, the company that sent the geologists to that hell came back after having lost all transmission from the group. They found the sun was bright and the biraptors had killed them all. They took one of the bodies back to their lab and experimented on it. They found them fascinating. So fascinating, in fact, that they wished to see how a biraptor lived. This was no easy task, seeing as how the biraptors hated light. Instead they decided to make the next best thing . . . a hybrid.

"Twelve different scientists began the quest to make a hybrid. Eleven died, one survived. The only woman scientist combined one of her eggs with some DNA from the biraptor. It took six months for the creature to be alive. The creature was female.

"The scientist kept the creature alive and showed the child off. Advanced endurance; heightened hearing, eyesight, smell; superhuman agility and strength. No human affection was given to the child . . . just tests after tests after tests. The child grew fast, her body aging before her mind could catch up. Then, at the physical age of nineteen, her mind only ten, only alive for twelve, they forced her to shift.

"The child screamed and it felt like her bones were breaking every inch. My skin slid from my muscles and a new body was formed. Something not human enough yet not biraptor enough to be considered both. The light hurt my skin, but not enough to kill me. I. . . I cowered away from them, my wings shielding my face from the light. They kept me in that way for months. Their tests concluded nothing.

"Deemed a failure, they decided to send me to the planet where the biraptors lived . . . and thrived. They dumped me there, and I lived off the biraptors, hunting them for food and drink. I figured how to change at my will. For years, I thrived, adapting to the ways of the planet, when you came, faint memories from before came back. . ."

Riddick stared at Guide for a moment and went to her. Her head was hung in shame for something she couldn't control. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Even with his shine, her eyes were blue, the prettiest he had ever seen before. "You can't help what you are. You can only embrace it." He said, drawing her lips to his.

She let herself be led, taking her hands from her wound and taking Riddick's neck with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hiked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. In the lifting, her wound rubbed against the wall, causing Guide to sharply break the kiss and scream in pain. Riddick lowered her down, keeping his hands on her waist. "Riddick, you drive. I'll care for her." Imam said.

Riddick nodded and let Imam take his place. He returned to the pilot's chair and hit the cryo for himself. Imam patched Guide up to the best of his ability. "Thank you Imam." She said, as he hooked her up to the cryo.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"After I left the crevice, I shifted. I lingered around, ensuring that you all were safe from them. I left when you moved . . . I covered your ass the best way I could. When some of you fell in the mud, I saved you by taking a stand against the flock. The majority of them investigated . . . they knew my face. One, a large female, came close and stabbed me with her tail. She had claimed me into the flock. This was cemented when each member of the flock came and stabbed me with their own tails. I made you safe by making myself a sacrifice." She explained as her cryo took over and she slept.

[**AN**: Just an FYI, I'm making Guide 22 in this story, with Riddick being 25. Thus, Riddick would be 30 in Chronicles with Guide being 27]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ Fury

Guide was awakened by the emergency sounds from the ship. She quickly shook off the cryo, realizing that her wound had begun to heal, but was still a tender blue color. Yes, she had the blue blood of the biraptors. She pushed herself off the bunk and asked, "What's happening?"

"Mercs." Riddick said, not even looking back at her.

Guide tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Bounty hunters." Jack explained to the confused Guide.

"After Richard?" Guide asked, blinking.

"No, just checking us out." Riddick said.

Guide nodded as the Merc ship drew them in. The ship's lights went dark and pain returned to her. The dark signaled the change and her hold over it weakened. It took so much concentration, that she missed the entire conversation between Riddick and the man on the Merc ship. Riddick ignited the fire extinguisher fluid. "Richard. . ." Guide said, making him stop.

He knew what was wrong, she could barely control herself. "No matter what, you have to embrace that side of you or it will control you." He said.

"What if I can't?" she asked.

"Then you're useless." He said plainly. "You'll slip out when they first open us up. Follow me, and when I need you, you had better act."

"What will you say?"

"Unleash the beast."

Guide nodded and went closer to the door, ready for whatever happened. "Hold your breath." Riddick said as the extinguisher foam filled the skiff.

When the door opened and Guide slipped out, letting the ball of foam push her out. She floated to the ceiling where she would wait. She clung to the rafters and watched as Riddick dispatched the Mercs that tried to apprehend him. She almost dropped down when a man grabbed Jack out and pressed a bladed gun to her head, but Riddick saved her. Ever the unlikely hero.

They took him, Jack, and Imam away. But Guide was always there. Riddick could smell her there and hear her breathing quietly. For some reason, he felt comforted by her silent presence. Perhaps it was due to the fact he believed that all hell was going to break loose. Perhaps it was that he might not have to kill a whole lot more people, not that he wouldn't enjoy that. Perhaps it was that she didn't abandon him. Whatever it was, Guide followed him, even when they separated from Jack and Imam.

The woman leader was a psychopath. She froze the greatest convicts and displayed them as works of art. "I need to see it." The woman, Chillingsworth said, lounging on her couch.

She threw Riddick his knife and then sent him into a lowered arena like area where Imam and Jack were being held by their necks. Two bright, glowing squid like creatures began to attack Riddick. "Unleash the beast." He said under his breath, knowing that Guide's biraptor side was itching to get out.

There was a roar and Riddick watched at Guide, in full out biraptor form, ripped apart one of the squids. "Knife!" She yelled, flying to the next.

Riddick threw her the knife and she stabbed the blade into the very center of the squid, quickly ending its life. The lights came on to find Riddick standing unscathed while a biraptor stood above the body of a dead squid thing, its chest heaving in exertion. Then, it became Guide. Her chest would had reopened from the battle and blue blood streamed down to the floor. "What is this!?" Chillingsworth yelled, seeing as how Riddick had not been the one to finish the squids.

Guide stealthily handed Riddick the blade. He used it to cut out the bomb in his neck. It exploded and made an escape route for them. They took it. They ran as fast as they could, but Guide was fading fast. She was losing too much blood and was extremely tired from trying to maintain her normal form. "Stay here and let whatever is chasing us go by. Head towards the hanger." Riddick instructed.

"What of you?" Guide asked, the last to enter.

"Don't wait up darlin'." He said with a short, passionate kiss.

Guide sat on the outside of the hiding place, far enough not to be seen but close enough to the exit to keep Imam and Jack safe if she was found. Mercs ran past them, but a disgustingly deformed creature smelled her blood. Its face turned towards her. Acting on impulse, Guide shot out towards the creature, drawing one of her blades. She fought the thing, killing it quickly. It was heavily fortified but she was still able to find its weak spot. Imam and Jack made their way to the hanger where the man from before, Jenner, intercepted them. Guide tried to defend Imam and Jack, but he sliced her ribs. Jenner grabbed Jack's neck and tried to strangle her.

"Big mistake." A deep voice said from behind him. "Let her go."

Jenner turned to see a pissed off Riddick. "You made a lot of mistakes. One of the biggest: you cut Guide." Riddick said, glancing at the bleeding woman.

"Richard . . ." she said, but he was distracted from Jenner attacking him.

The knife fight was quick, ending when Riddick dug his blade into Jenner's eye. "Told you that was comin'." Riddick said as Imam came to.

Jack also came to, and the two of them helped Guide to the ship. On the ship, Chillingsworth waited. She shot Riddick, yelling, "Back to hell with you!"

Jack quickly grabbed Jenner's discarded gun and shot Chillingsworth. "Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack." Riddick said.

They loaded onto the ship, Jack going to the cryo. "Where is that?" Imam asked Riddick, seeing a different planet from New Mecca.

"Nowhere." Riddick replied, setting a course to New Mecca. "I'm dropping you off at New Mecca."

Imam nodded. "What of me Richard?" Guide asked as Imam went off to cryo.

"You too. New Mecca." Riddick said, slightly confused at her question.

"No." she said, determined. "I stay with you."

"Mercs are on my neck, they will always be on my neck. You ain't safe with me Guide." Riddick said.

"Since I can remember, I not recall ever feeling safe . . . not until I met you. You make me feel safe Richard." Guide explained, placing a hand on his bicep.

Riddick leaned towards her and kissed her. He tangled his hand in her hair and tipped her head to draw her closer. His other hand went to her waist. Guide draped her arms around Riddick's shoulders, letting herself be drawn in. She pressed closer to Riddick, relishing in his presence. He could have easily taken advantage of her but her still fresh wounds caused him to draw back. "You can come with me. . ." Riddick said, meeting her eyes.

Guide smiled and laid her head against his chest. Under his skin and muscle, she could hear his heartbeat. No matter what other's said, Guide would know that Riddick was as human as everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ With

[**AN**: So, this chapter is slightly descriptive in that it's a sex scene between Riddick and guide. NOTHING super explicit, but just a heads up. Ye have been warned!]

Riddick had been brutally accurate when he said when he met dropping Imam and Jack off in New Mecca. He landed the ship and let Imam and Jack off before taking off again with Guide. "You didn't even say goodbye." Guide said, her voice quiet.

"Easier that way darlin'. Then, there ain't any gushin' or bluberin'." Riddick said, engaging the autopilot.

They rode is silence for a while, keeping the lights dim but on. Guide couldn't help but glance at Riddick. Whenever she did, her heart beat faster than normal and her breath quickened. The few times that she and he had kissed, her mind practically exploded with the lip touch. This sense of physical affection was new and foreign to her, but she was enjoying the entirety of it.

Riddick, however, did not feel these things as deeply as Guide did. He had had many experiences with women before and was a pro by now. It is true that he did feel some sort of attraction to this woman. She was physically attractive on many levels and, for some reason, he felt like the two of them were more similar than he realized. Despite all this, he viewed her as something to be concurred.

Riddick knew she was looking at him. She was clearly interested in him. "What you lookin' at?" he asked playfully.

"You." She replied, brutally honest, one of her major flaws.

He turned his chair to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were partially flushed. He stood slowly and stalked towards her. Her wounds were still tender but he would be gentle. He slowly removed her mask, revealing her pale and scared eyes. In turn, Guide reached up and removed his goggles, gazing into his reflective eyes. His hand reached up to her face and he let his fingers softly trace her exposed skin. Her innocence revealed itself when she gave a small moan. This excited him.

Riddick grabbed her chin and slammed his lips into hers. Guide gasped against him and submitted. Riddick ran his hands down the contours of her body, feeling her softness and firmness. In turn, Guide placed her small hands on the expanse of his chest and slowly ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back. He quickly picked her up and laid her on a bunk. She reached for his shirt and all but ripped it off his body. In turn, Riddick removed her belt and blade carrier. He broke the kiss once, allowing her to gasp for breath and to give her a chance to stop. "One chance darlin'." He breathed into her ear.

Guide kissed him deeply, egging him on. Without another warning, Riddick quickly removed her shirt and cargo pants, leaving her bare but for her undergarments. Riddick rocked back to just look at her. She lay still for a moment before going up and kissing his abdomen while her hands went to his pant button. He growled low in his throat as she accomplished unbuttoning his pants. She quickly ripped them off his body but froze at the sight of him. "You ever done this before darlin'?" Riddick asked, dropping down so his hands were on either side of her head.

"No." Guide replied innocently.

"Let me show you." Riddick said, letting his lips gently descend to her lips.

As the ship sped towards its direction, Riddick stole Guide's innocence from her in a tender display of affection. He took her to new heights and she responded like the lighting while he was the thunder. While Riddick lay on the bunk, exhausted and sweaty, Guide clung tightly to his torso, softly sleeping in his arms. He looked down to her and a small smile played at his lips. This experience just proved to him that he had much to teach her in life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ His

Five Years Later

Riddick was running across a cold, barren planet, running from Mercs chasing him. He headed towards caves. He would be safe there, especially since she was there. Guide had gone with him to this planet and had taken up living in the caves. Her biraptor side found the caves similar to her home planet. Plus, the caves attached to the entire planet, making moving easy for her. Riddick raced into the caves and let out a shrill whistle. A sound of leathery wings flapping behind him let him know that Guide was there. "Richard . . ." she said, landing behind him.

She could hear the Merc, Toombs, talking to his men. "How many?" she asked.

"Four." Riddick replied. "Two on the outside and two on the inside."

"Fucking insulting." Guide said. "I'll take the two out."

"The two in." Riddick said, giving her a smirk.

He loved killing with this woman. With her, killing was fun.

"Toombs, we're runnin' out of road!" one of the man in the inside yelled at the leader, Toombs.

"Shut up! I got it! Again!" Toombs yelled back. "Shit! He's run to his girl. That bitch is more monster than human."

"Did he just call me a bitch and a monster?" Guide asked Riddick, who nodded in response.

Now she was pissed. She quickly took to the air and took out the two side gunners. Toombs then sent out the only other guy from the inside out to act as a gunner. Riddick quickly took him out. Guide landed softly behind him as Riddick swept into the cockpit.

"You made four mistakes. First, you took the job. Second, you came light. A four-man crew for me and her? Fuckin'insulting. Third, you called my girl a monster bitch. Now she's pissed. But the worst mistake you made. . . Empty gun rack." Riddick said as Toombs as the man sat in fear.

Toombs reached for the gun rack only to find it empty. He groaned and spun to face Riddick, only to have a knife to his neck. Just then, Guide flew in behind him, one of his guns in her hands. She laughed. "What's the bounty on my head?" Riddick asked.

"One mil." Toombs replied, earning Riddick pressing the knife closer.

"Try again." Guide said, chomping her teeth like she did when she was pissed, excited, or meeting someone new; all three in this case.

"One-point-five." Toombs said, revising his story.

"What slam pays . . . for a convict?" Riddick asked.

"Private party." Toombs said, rather cockily.

Guide hissed low and kicked the back of his knees, drawing the blade closer to his skin and he fell.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Guy, guy! Easy! Anonymous. That's what the sheet said." Toombs said, trying to save his neck.

"What planet?" Riddick asked, moving the knife as Toombs fell.

"Helion Prime." Tombs said.

Guide looked to Riddick. New Mecca. The holy man. Imam. He had set the bounty. Riddick drew the blade even closer to Toombs neck. "Whoa. Where you goin'? Last question." Riddick said.

"And you better get this one right, merc." Guide said, chomping her teeth.

"Whose ship is this?" Riddick asked, playing with the Merc.

There was a pause. "Mine?" Toombs offered.

Guide giggled. "Wrong." She said as Riddick threw him off the ship. "It's ours."

Riddick set a course for Helion Prime. Guide settled next to Riddick As he engaged the cryo, Guide asked, "Why would Imam set a bounty?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Riddick replied, looking over to her.

Her eyes shown with something he had never really seen before. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What Toombs said . . . about me being a monster bitch . . ." She said, looking over to him.

"Shit Guide. Toombs is an asshole. It ain't true girl." Riddick said, letting his soft side out a bit.

She didn't look overly convinced. Over the years with Riddick, she had learned how human society worked, people were assholes or innocents or convicts or scum. She didn't know where she belonged. She wasn't an asshole like Toombs or an innocent like Jack or a convict like Riddick or a scum like Johns. She was just Guide, the woman who traveled with Riddick, counting his kills and cleaning his messes.

Riddick had also learned that Guide, for as tough as she seemed, was very insecure about herself. She hated to be singled out in anything and, as just demonstrated, hated being called demeaning names. He also learned that she liked being called 'Riddick's girl' or 'Riddick's woman'. It made her feel like she belonged. And he found himself liking calling her _his_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Past

Guide was roughly awakened from cryo from the alarm screaming. Riddick was already awake and trying to fix the problem. "Unrecognized craft. You need to follow me to Spaceport Six for security inspections." A man over the radio said, clearly mad.

Riddick was flying next to him. The other pilot thumbed him down. Riddick let his craft drop down and went under. He quickly slammed his craft into the other craft and sent it dramatically off course. "New Mecca." Guide said.

"Yeah." Riddick said.

Guide touched his scraggily beard and quirked her face. "You need to take care of this."

"What?" he asked, such an off topic statement.

"You look like a bum Richard." Guide said, her voice teasing.

"You don't look like a stunner yourself darlin'." Riddick teased right back.

Guide furrowed her eyebrows and touched her hair. It has started to dread lock up at the ends. It had never been easy to manage but now it must have looked like a rat's nest. She laughed. "It ain't easy." She said, looking over to him.

She leaned to him and kissed him deeply, pulling back to whisper, "You really look like a bum . . . but I kinda like that."

Riddick growled low in his throat and drew her lips back to his own. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Riddick stole into Imam's house, Guide close behind him. Imam's wife was in the shower when they arrived and his daughter was elsewhere. Guide borrowed Imam's wife's brush and tried to untangle her long hair. She ripped out her messy, tangled braid and tried to return some sense of normalcy to her locks. In the end, she had to find a pair of scissors and hacked off six inches of dread locked hair. Guide returned the brush and descended the stairs, pulling her thick, lion's mane like hair into a low pony-tail.

"Did you know all your doors were locked? Five years ago, I took three people off that planet... A kid, Jack, who everyone else thought was a boy; a woman who could see in the dark; and a holy man... searching for New Mecca. I left two of them and took one with me." Riddick said, having finished his shave job, as Imam entered the house. "Your wife . . ."

"She's in the shower." Imam replied, closing the door behind him.

"I told one man... where we might go. I showed trust to one man. Did I make a mistake, Imam?" Riddick asked, coming closer to Imam.

Guide sat on the stairs, hanging her lithe legs down the side. Imam's daughter appeared and cheerfully said, "Riddick and Guide."

Riddick looked up and his breath was almost taken away. Even through guide was still dirty, with her hair bushed and detangled, she was beautiful. Everything of her radiated woman, not monster. "And a daughter . . ." Riddick said, moving to the stairs as Imam's wife entered the room, startled by seeing two strange people in her house.

"NO!" Imam said, thinking the worst of Riddick.

"What's your name?" Guide asked, giving the child a slow smile.

"If you have issue with me, you let it be with me. You need not know their names." Imam said, thinking even worse of Guide.

"Ziza." The child said, smiling back at Guide. "My name is Ziza."

"Cute kid." Riddick said to Imam.

"Did you really kill monsters? The ones that were gonna hurt my father?" Ziza asked Riddick.

Riddick looked to Imam, slightly confused. "Such are our bedtime stories." Imam explained. "Go on Ziza, go on." He pleaded.

"Ziza, do you have a favorite game to play?" Guide asked, disentangling herself from the steps.

"Yeah. Tea party!" The child said, her voice radiating happiness.

"Can I play with you?" Guide asked, offering the child her hand.

Ziza took Guide's hand and led the woman to her tea set. "Imam – " his wife began but he cut her off, "She is safer than she has ever been." Imam said, realizing that neither of these people would harm his child, especially not Guide.

Ziza played with Guide for several minutes before her mother came to put the child to bed. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble." The wife said to Guide.

"I've seen trouble and that kid ain't even close to trouble." Guide said, leaving the wife to find Riddick's blade against the neck of a cream clothed older woman.

"And whose throat is this?" Riddick asked.

"If you cut my throat, I'll not be able to rescind the offer that brought you here." The woman replied before floating away. "Nor tell you why it's so vital that you did come."

"What did I miss?" Guide asked, descending the stairs and going to stand near Riddick.

"I'll fill you in later." Riddick gritted out through his teeth.

"Well someone's cranky." Guide said quietly under her breath, earning a growl from Riddick.

"The blade comes off when the bounty comes off." Riddick said.

"This is Aereon, an envoy from the Elemental race." Imam introduced the cream clothed woman. "She means you no harm."

"There are very few of us who have met a Necromonger and lived to speak of it. So when I choose to speak of it, you should choose to listen." Aereon said, her voice very serious.

"Necromonger?" Guide asked, chomping her teeth.

"It is the name that will convert or kill every last human life... unless the universe can rebalance itself." Aereon explained.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Hurt

"Maybe you should pretend like you're talkin' to someone educated in the penal system." Riddick said, his voice hinting sarcasm.

"In fact, don't pretend. Balance is everything to elementals. Water to fire. Earth to air. We have different words for it. But now we have only time to speak of the balance of opposites. There is a story, Riddick, of young male Furyans... strangled at birth... strangled with their own cords." Aeron continued.

Guide gasped and Riddick turned to look at her. She rarely showed her emotions, but the idea of newborn children being strangled before they began to breath must have put a horrific image in her mind. "When Aereon told this story to the Helion leaders, I told her of you." Imam said, moving to stand in front of Riddick but still behind Aeroen.

Then they began to ask rapid fire questions.

"What do you know of your early years?"

"Do you remember your home world?"

"Where it was?"

"Have you met any others?"

"Others like yourself."

There was a pause, them all waiting for Riddick's answer. "Sister, they don't know what to do with just one of me." He said, very cocky.

"What of you, child?" Aereon asked, her question directed towards Guide. "Where are your origins?"

"I come from a cold lab and a deadly dark planet." Guide replied, not even realizing how true her words really were.

Aereon's eyes widened and she actually took a step away from her. Before she could speak, there was a pounding on the door. The guards from Helion Prime had come for Riddick and Guide. Imam went to send them away, "I will send them away. But wait one minute, please. Will you wait one minute to save worlds?"

"Not my fight." Riddick said, having moved to the window.

"Richard . . ." Guide said, placing a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shrugged off.

"So, you will leave us to our fate, just like you did her?" imam called as he went to stop the guards.

His words in parting seemed to make Riddick stay. Having been left alone in the room, Riddick began to turn out all the light. "Richard?" Guide asked, feeling her control loosening.

Riddick had no time to coddle the woman and merely said, "Unleash the beast or get the hell out. I have no use for weaklings." He said, his voice void of all emotion.

Guide didn't say a word but let the darkness consume her. She faded into the shadows, letting herself change. Guards came in just as Riddick was about to put out the last two candles. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick asked, placing hi palms over the small flames.

The next actions were a blur for Guide. She rushed the two nearest to her, killing them quickly. Then, it was a hodgepodge of Riddick killing some and Guide killing some. In the end, all were dead. Riddick exited the room first, not even waiting for Guide to change back. The guard holding his knife to Imam's neck quickly dropped the blade and ran. "You mentioned her." Riddick said to Imam as Guide exited the room.

"She, uh . . . She went looking for you. People died. She went to prison. I . . . I don't remember where. But it was a world so hot you not survive on the surface." Imam explained.

Guide went to him and helped him to his feet. "Crematoria." Riddick said, his voice sounding broken to Guide's ears.

"Young Jack . . . She thought of you as her older brother. She worshipped you." Imam said.

"You were supposed to watch her." Riddick retorted, trying to put blame on him.

"She never forgave you... for leaving just when she needed you most . . . especially since you took Guide along with you." Imam said, standing on his own feet now.

Riddick, who had been descending the stairs, paused a moment. "She needed to stay away from me. You all do." He said, addressing not only Imam but Guide as well.

"Richard, as I said years ago, I feel safe with you." Guide said, going to the man.

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want you around Guide?" Riddick asked, his voice cold and void of all emotion.

Guide took a step back, her eyes wide in shock. "You are weak Guide. It seems like I'm constantly holding your hand to get you to do anything. Maybe Toombs was right . . . maybe you are really a monster." Riddick continued before sweeping out of the door.

Imam went to follow, but paused when he saw the expression on Guide's face. She looked hurt, broken, and betrayed. Her pale eyes were watery and tears threatened to spill over. "Guide?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed as loud as she could. "I TRUSTED YOU . . . YOU BASTARD!"

"Guide!" Imam yelled as she sprinted out of the house.

She didn't slow as she ripped her wings from her skin and tackling Riddick from behind, driving him to the ground. She roared into his ear but quickly leapt off him. Riddick leapt to his feet and faced her. "I trusted you!" she yelled, giving one flap with her wings before she bolted into the air.

She flew higher and higher into the air. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she uttered a few words before she disappeared from Riddick's sight. Only he heard her final words, "I love you . . ."

Riddick merely watched her fly away, his heart cold. He didn't need her . . . he didn't need anyone . . . then, why did he feel the tingle of guilt? He quickly shook it off and strode into the dark, wanting to kill someone. However, no amount of killing could make that guilty feeling go away.

[**AN**: So, from here, I'm skipping most of the movie. Guide is pissed at Riddick so she need a break from him. But, she loves him, so she won't stay away for long. However, assume that, from here on, this story goes along with the movie. There'll be a scene where guide is mentioned, but makes no appearance, but it is slightly important to understand future events. After that, there is no mention of Guide until the fight between Riddick and the Lord Marshal. O.K. on with the scene where Guide is mentioned.]


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Prophecy

"I'm so glad I could steal you away for a moment. Doesn't it strike you odd? Here we have the current Lord Marshal... destroying entire societies, and yet he can't bring himself... to kill one stranded Elemental." Dame Vaako said to Aereon after taking the Air Elemental into a ship.

"Why is that?" Aereon asked, already knowing the answer.

"You don't pray to our god. You pray to no god, I hear." Dame Vaako replied.

"Elementals... we calculate." Aereon stated plainly.

"Don't we all. But now let's have first things first. What of Riddick?" Dame Vaako asked.

"In truth, I don't know where he went." Aereon replied, slyly.

"In truth, I'm more interested in where he came from. Watch your step. I've always wondered, does an air Elemental fly? Now do me a favor. Calculate the odds of you getting off this planet alive... and now cut them in half." Dame Vaako asked Aereon, taking a large blade and slicing towards the Air Elemental

"No, we can't fly. But we glide very well." Aereon replied, gliding accros the hole in the bottom of the ship. "Save your threats, Necromonger. I would have told you about Riddick for the asking. It concerns a foretelling, a prediction now more than 30 years old. A young warrior once consulted a seer. He was told a child would be born on the planet Furya... a male child... who would someday cause the warrior's downfall. Cause his untimed death."

"Furya? Furya's a ruined world. No life to speak of." Dame Vaako replied, very skeptical.

"For good reason. This young warrior mounted an attack on Furya, killing all young males he could find, even strangling some with their birth cords. An artful stroke, wouldn't you say?" Aereon asked.

"So this warrior, the one who tried to outwit the prediction, would later become..." Dame Vaako continued.

"That's why he worries." Aereon said.

"The Lord Marshal. Which would make the man-child..." Dame Vaako said but stopped herself.

"He worries he missed killing that child in its crib." Aereon continued.

"Riddick." Dame Vaako whispered, barely believing herself.

"But what the young warrior didn't hear from the seer was another part of the prophecy, of which very few know of." Aereon continued.

Dame Vaako looked at Aereon, willing her to continue. "The seer also saw that a woman, of unknown origin, would help the child born of Furya. This woman would come from a mother who held no love for the child and a father not even breathing. This woman was of part darkness and part life." Aereon told the Necromonger.

"Who is that woman?" Dame Vaako asked.

"I met her once, she called herself Guide." Aereon said, recalling the strange woman. "She had beautiful eyes."

"How would she help?"

Now, Aereon faltered. This part always made her very sad. "Through her love of the Furyan, this woman . . . this woman would give her life for the Furyan."

[**AN**: Now, we jump to the fight scene. See why this was kinda important?]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ Fight

"Been a long time since I've seen my own blood." The Lord Marshall said to Riddick. "These are his last moments . . ."

Lord Marshall then tried to steal Riddick's soul. "Give me your soul." He commanded.

Ever defiant, Riddick replied, his voice like poison, "Fuck you!"

Riddick fought the man off. He stood a moment, gaining his breath. He could hear her, lurking in the shadows. Riddick let himself smile. She had never abandoned him, even when he drove her away. He hadn't meant to hurt Guide, but he knew that he would be moving fast and not have the patience to stop and help her along. It was better that way. Better for both of them. Lord Marshall attacked Riddick, using his ghost speed. They continued to fight for a few moments, growling and grunting in effort. Neither wanted to lose. To lose would mean death. Lord Marshall knocked Riddick to the ground and moved in for the kill.

Suddenly, Kyra, broken out of her trance attack the Lord Marshall. "You're not the one to bring me down." Lord Marshall roared, knocking Kyra away.

She hadn't even made contact with her spear. Kyra was thrown backward and was impaled on the spiked wall; her spear abandoned. Then, a horrendous roar sounded from the shadows. All movement paused and Riddick breathed, "Unleash the beast."

Guide came charging out and took up Kyra's spear. "Damn you!" she yelled, half human half biraptor.

Lord Marshall took a step back in fear. When Guide was like this, she was really ugly. She roared again and lunged towards the Lord Marshall. He tried to avoid her attack, but she was wicked fast. She drew the blade of the spear across the Lord Marshall's face, drawing blood. In turn, he grabbed the spear and ripped it from her hand. Pointing it at her, he asked, "You would die for him?"

Guide looked to Riddick, who had taken the knife he had won and stood. Slowly, Guide slipped into her human form. She turned to face the Lord Marshall and said, "I have never felt wanted. Not by my mother . . . my father wasn't even alive. But with him . . . with him I felt human." She paused and took in a sigh. "I would die for him."

"Then die you shall." The Lord Marshall said, raising his spear.

Riddick charged towards Lord Marshall, but Guide also lunged forwards, thrusting the spear deeper into her body than the Lord Marshall intended. She cried out in pain before falling to the ground, her blue blood seeping from her wound. The spear had hit her just under her sternum.

From the rafters, Dame Vaako then whispered what Aereon had told her, "A woman, of unknown origin, would help the child born of Furya. This woman would come from a mother who held no love for the child and a father not even breathing. This woman was of part darkness and part life. Through her love for the Furyan, this woman would give her life."

Riddick engaged the Lord Marshall, drawing him away from Guide's body. But Guide was far from done fighting. She gripped the shat of the spear and ripped it from her. She used it to get to her feet. Seeing the Lord Marhsall's back to her, Guide brought her arm back and threw the spear, hitting Lord Marshal on the right lower back. Riddick looked to Guide. She locked eyes with him and gave him a weak smile before falling into a heap.

"Now! Kill the beast while he's wounded!" Dame Vaako shouted to her husband.

Vaako dropped down to the arena, a large three bladed axe in hand. He slowly approached the Lord Marshall. "Help me, Vaako. Kill him." The lord Marshall pleaded, taking the spear from his side.

Vaako hoisted his axe high overhead. "Vaako?" the Lord Marshall asked, not believing that Vaako would betray him.

"Forgive me." Vaako whispered as he brought down the blade.

The Lord Marshall spirited away, running for his life. His escape was met By a pissed Riddick, knife in hand. Dame Vaako turned her back on the scene, not seeing the Lord Marshall's escape. "Flawless." She said.

Riddick jammed his knife into the Lord Marshall's head, earning a gasp in shock at his sudden appearance.

Dame Vaako turned. "No. No-o-o!" she yelled, seeing Riddick breaking the blade before kneeing the Lord Marshall's face, sending the body to the ground.

Riddick went to Kyra first. He gentle took her neck and lifted her torso. "I thought you were dead." Kyra said, her voice raspy with impending death.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" Riddick asked.

Kyra sighed loudly. "I was always with you. I was." Kyra said and with one final gasp of air, she died.

Riddick lowered the body to the ground and turned his attention to Guide. She lay still, her chest shallowly rising and falling. "Guide . . ." he whispered, going to her.

She let out a small whimper, and rolled to her stomach. Riddick tried to keep her still but Guide fought him of. "Leave me alone." She hissed out, struggling to her hands and knees.

"Guide, you're hurt." Riddick said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She sarcastically laughed out, hoisting herself to her feet.

"Guide . . ." Riddick said but she held up a bloody hand.

"I don't want to hear it Richard. I know what you are going to say. I'm weak and you never needed my help." She said, her breath labored from pain and exertion. "I will leave you now."

"Wait, darlin' . . ." Riddick said again, but Guide had already slipped into half biraptor.

"Good bye Richard B. Riddick. I do love you." She said, before scaling a wall and flying away.

Riddick let her go, still not realizing how wrong she was. He crossed to the only chair in the room, the thrown chair. He slumped down and put a hand over his eyes. He had so much on his mind that he couldn't even think straight.

"You keep what you kill." Vaako said, dropping to one knee before the new Lord Marshall.

Riddick looked up from his hand and saw that all the Necromonger's were bowing to him.

Guide had lingered before taking flight. She made it seem to Riddick that she had left but in truth, she had waited to see what would happen. Even though her heart was broken by his words, it still belonged to him. She had meant it when she had said that she would die for him . . . but death seemed to be far off to her. Slowly, she slipped out from the ceiling windows and took to the sky, feeling the wind lick at her fresh, bleeding wound. She would need a place to land, a place to heal . . . and a place to hide.

[**AN**: So this is the end of _Chronicles_. I can continue with the story, using my own mind if it is wished or it can end here; with Riddick alone, Guide hurt but both still loving each other (though only one realizes that). Guide has bared her heart for him; now he just needs to realize that he can do the same . . . she won't reject him.]


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ Truth

Riddick assumed the life as Lord Marshall against his instinct. He was reluctant, at first, to even let anyone address him by his new title. But as the weeks passed, he found himself liking the role as a leader to these people. As he sat in the throne room, he didn't even listen to Vaako as the loyal man relayed information to Riddick.

"My scouts report that –" Vaako said but Riddick cut him off.

"She's right you know . . . She's almost always been right . . ." Riddick said, pulling his goggles off his eyes and resting them on his forehead.

"My lord?" Vaako asked.

"Vaako, call me Riddick." Riddick said, his voice sharp.

"My apologies . . . Riddick . . . what do you mean?" Vaako restated.

"Guide. She was right. I did betray her . . . But I did it for her safety." Riddick said, rising from the throne

Vaako remained silent, his two seconds exchanged questioning glances. Riddick quietly said, "Leave me."

Vaako gave a small bow before leaving the room. As they left, Aereon entered. "What troubles you Riddick?" the Air Elemental asked.

"The fact that Guide was right." Riddick said, facing away from her. "I betrayed her . . ."

"Well, what do you intend to do about that?" Aereon asked.

"track her down and make her come back." Riddick said.

"Riddick, if Guide is anything like what you have spoken of, she will not be forced." Aereon said, stating the truth more painfully that Riddick had even thought.

He faced her. "You must handle her carefully and gently if you intend to show her how you truly feel." Aereon said.

Riddick nodded and the Elemental left. He knew that she wouldn't take being touched by him so he must express himself in words rather than deeds. Riddick quickly left the throne room, replaced his goggles, and strode to his chambers. He sealed the door and turned off the lights. Ripping off his goggles, he stared into the darkness, his mind turning thoughts and words over in his head. He stayed in his chambers for hours on end until he finally had his declaration perfect . . . well as perfect as a convict murderer Lord Marshall of a ruthless people could muster up without seeming like a complete wuss.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~ Sing

Riddick slipped quietly into the crowded club, flanked by Vaako and a few other Necromongers. Just for that night, he allowed Vaako and the others to address him as Lord rather than by Riddick. He sat in the darkest corner and waited. There had been a tip that Guide was working in the club. Riddick was here to investigate. The dingy, falling apart stage lit up, revealing a slim woman with her back to the crowd. Everyone started cheering. Riddick's eyes saw what he had set out to find. Guide. "My lord, shall we take her now?" Vaako asked, seeing his leader's reaction to the back of the woman.

Riddick said nothing seeing that Guide turned to face the audience. Her dress was a dark black color. The ultra thin straps and the deep, plummeting neckline with a beaded and ruched bust looked very sensuous. The neckline was really deep with crisscross pattern and the sides of the waist were transparent clothed with bead work on it. The skirt of the dress was a-line and the hems were a little ruffled. Riddick was intrigued by her outfit and the fact that music began to play. His interest peaked when Guide began to sing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

[Corus:]

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

[Corus]

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Corus]

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

The drunken crowd exploded in applause. Riddick even let himself smile a bit, his reflective eyes shining in the darkness. He saw Guide look right to him and her eyes narrowed. She whispered something to the music player. Another song. This one was upbeat and more like a dance song.

_I always knew you were a bad boy  
I used to think that it was cool  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
But now I'm coming after you_

Guide had removed the microphone and descended the stage. Her walk had purpose but was slow, stalking like.__

Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

I never knew about your red horns  
I never saw your evil scars  
You used to be what I would live for  
But then you went and stabbed my heart

The promises that you promised  
Are about as real as an air guitar  
So watch your back cuz imma steal your car

She paused, letting the light illuminate her. Riddick knew that she was singing to him . . . and she was pissed_  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Chorus:  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to play  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I know the right from the start  
That I was dancing with the dark_

She came closer to Riddick, her eyes narrowed._  
_

_You better run  
Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Now that your living with a vampires  
You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's chior  
I'll string you up to have some fun

He was right in front of him now. She had a small sash on. Whipping it off, she quickly wrapped it around his neck, tying like a leash.__

Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

Riddick stood, towering over her.__

Repeat Chorus

Run Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil, Devil, Run Run  


Guide quickly whipped the sash off his neck and whirled around, turning her back to him. As she sang, she walked back to the stage, swinging her hips in a seductive fashion.

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk  
I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk  
You better sail off to the seven seas  
There's not enough room for you and for me  
(Once again if you would please,)  
There's not enough room for you and for me_

[Repeat Chorus]

Run Devil, Run Run, Devil Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run' 

The song ended abruptly and the lights went out. Riddick watched as Guide slipped off stage, disappearing at the sound of the rowdy applause. Riddick moved as silently as she did, leaving the tavern. He went behind the tavern and waited. "My lord." Vaako said, the three others following him.

"Return to the ship. Wait for me." Riddick instructed, blending in with the darkness.

Vaako signaled to the men and they returned to the ship. Riddick would wait for Guide to exit the tavern. He would wait for a lifetime for her.

[**AN**: The songs are "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavinge and "un Devil Run" by Ke$ha. They were very fitting for this segment that I just had to include them. This was the best way for me to . . . sorry if having a character who doesn't speak so well actually sing is offensive . . . Anyways, enough me. On wards."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 ~ Proved

Riddick didn't have to wait long. Guide came out of the tavern, her dress replaced by worn dark tan cargo pants, a form fitting long sleeved tee that ended at her ribs. Her smaller feet were covered with old mid-calf boots of brown leather. Over her entire body was a ratty brown fabric cloak. Her choice weapons, twin blades and a fine spear, were strapped to her back. Apparently, she had upgraded her weapon stock. In her hand was a small pack of a fine fabric.

She exited the building but stopped short as Riddick moved from the shadows and into the dim light. "Riddick." She breathed

He knew that he was in some real trouble. Guide never called him by his last name unless she was thoroughly pissed off. "Hey darlin'." He said, keeping his voice gentle and seductive.

Guide hissed low in her throat and slammed the back door shut. She drew a sword and rushed Riddick, pinning him against the neighboring building's wall. "Don't call me that." She hissed out, her twin tails slipping out due to the dark.

"Guide it is then." Riddick said.

"I'm not her anymore." She said, pulling herself away from him, but her blade remained. "She was a monster . . . a weakling . . . she was nothing. I'm Lyona. I am stronger and no one knows about my other side. NO ONE!"

"Then I have come in vain. You see, I'm looking for Guide, the woman I took off that planet of darkened hell; the woman who fought alongside me for five years; the woman that stole my heart so stealthily that I didn't even notice it was gone." Riddick said, "I'll just have to keep searching for her . . . I have to find and tell her that I never meant what I said that night all those months ago. I only said those words to keep her safe . . ."

Guide's eyes widened and she slowly took her blade away from his neck. "Have you seen her?" Riddick asked.

"Once, I saw her once . . ." Guide whispered.

"Then, she's not here. I guess I'll just keep looking for her." Riddick said, moving away '1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .'

"Richard . . ." she said, her voice quiet, unlike the voice that had spoken a few moments before.

Riddick turned slowly and a smirk played at his lips. "There she is." He said, stalking towards her.

She didn't speak, just sheathed her sword. Her head was hung, not meeting his ghostly eyes. Riddick tipped his head slightly and gentle took her chin, making her look at him. "There you are." He whispered, seeing her scared, pale eyes.

"You hurt me Richard . . . I can handle almost any kind of pain, but you hurt me like I have never been hurt before . . . But, as much as I hated you, I could never stop loving you." Guide said, her voice choked with emotion.

Riddick merely gave her a small kiss and whispered into her ear, "There you are."

Riddick stepped away from her and held out his hand. "Come with me." He said, never looking away from her eyes.

Guide hesitated one moment before taking his hand. Riddick smiled and led her to his waiting ship. He bypassed the guards and led her directly to his chambers. Sealing the door and killing the lights, Riddick then made an attempt to prove his love for her. Vaako, having heard that Riddick had returned, walked to the Lord Marshall's chambers. "My lord –" Vaako said, but stopped when he heard a breathless woman exclaim, "Richard! Oh Richard!" followed by Riddick's own voice saying, "You ain't never gunna leave again."

Vaako practically ran away as the woman began screaming Riddick's name. Clearly, the Lord Marshall had been successful in his conquest.

[**AN**: Hey howdy hey! Well, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed the ride that is _Guide In The Darkness_. There will be no epilogue and no sequel, unless demanded by _**15**_ people. If I get those reviews, I'll attempt to write a sequel. If not, you might have to wait for the 3rd movie. That's right people, their making another Riddick movie! Super excited and can't wait for it to come but it won't be for a while . . . sad banana . . . Anyways, until next time, remember the one rule: stay in the light! ~ Cosmic Horse]


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue ~ 5 Years Later

A small girl ran away from the three men chasing her. Even though she was five years old, she was still out running the fully grown men. Her wild tawny streaked brown hair whipped behind her while her dark blue eyes gleamed with mischief. She rounded a corner and ran into a pair of female legs, knocking her to the ground. "Dear, what are you doing?" the woman asked, startled by the child.

The child looked up and her eyes widened. "Mama, i. . . I was . . ." the child began to say but the woman began to laugh as the men came gasping up.

"Apparently the Lord Marshall needs to be training you boys more. Especially since you can't get a 5 year old girl." The woman said, her voice more a laugh than an actual voice.

"My lady, my apologies. We didn't know that this was your daughter. If we had known –" the first guide said but a deep voice cut him off.

"What did I tell you about callin' me Lord Marshall?"

The woman turned and gave the man a smile. "My apologies Richard. Then again, I wasn't really talking to you."

"That still ain't no excuse darlin'." Richard B. Riddick said, smirking at her.

She smiled wide and gave the man a deep kiss. "Apology accepted." Riddick said, smirking at her.

"EW! Gross!" the child said, clamoring to her feet.

"And what is so gross about me kissin' your mama?" Riddick asked, scooping the child into his arms before tossing her into the air.

"Daddy!" the child exclaimed, laughing.

"My lord." The guard acknowledged the Lord Marshall.

"Vaako." Riddick replied, shouldering the child.

Vaako bowed to the Lord and Lady Marshall before turning and walking away. "Now, what exactly were you doin' that earned Vaako chasin' you, Kyra?" Riddick asked, placing the child down.

"Nothing!" she said.

"Kyra . . ." the woman warned.

"I was playing with Lucy in the war room." Kyra admitted, hanging her head.

A small hell hound came bounding down the hall, stopping short at the sight of her masters. "And what did Mama say about playing in the war room?" the woman asked, addressing the child and the pup.

"It's dangerous." Kyra said.

"Right." The woman said, crouching down to be eye level with Kyra.

"I'm sorry Mama." Kyra said, looking up to her.

"You're forgiven by me, but you need to go and apologize to Lt. Vaako." The woman said, standing up.

"I'll do that right now!" Kyra exclaimed. "Come on Lucy!"

The pup and the child ran off to find Vaako. The woman sighed loudly, earning a throaty chuckle from Riddick. "She's getting' more like you every day darlin'." Riddick said, taking the woman in his arms.

"Careful Richard." She warned, pulling back and placing his hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Riddick waited a moment but then he felt it. A small kick from his unborn child. Riddick smiled and kissed the woman. "I'm always careful Guide." He whispered into her ear.

Guide smiled and soundly kissed him. "You had better be." She replied, taking his hand and leading him to their chambers.

Riddick smiled and let himself be led by her. Oh, how he loved his life. Beautiful woman in his bed, gorgeous child running rampant, another on the way, and worlds at his feet. As he watched his woman lead him to their bed, he couldn't help but smile.

The End.


End file.
